


Swapping

by kinky_kneazle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-01
Updated: 2011-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:43:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinky_kneazle/pseuds/kinky_kneazle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ron sulks, Neville watches, Draco tszujes and Harry is once again oblivious to the machinations of others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swapping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HPFangirl71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/gifts).



> Written for [](http://hpfangirl71.livejournal.com/profile)[**hpfangirl71**](http://hpfangirl71.livejournal.com/) 's prompt at [](http://hd-commentfest.livejournal.com/profile)[**hd_commentfest**](http://hd-commentfest.livejournal.com/). Includes explicit sex!

"Neville, you can't make me go out in public with them," Malfoy said as soon as he walked in the door.

"Why not?" Ron asked, getting all defensive on our behalf.

"Well, for starters, you have your boyfriend's face on your t-shirt. That's just... pathetic. And secondly, have you seen his hair?"

He gestured towards me and I lifted my hand to my hair self-consciously. "I made it flat."

"Flat and disgusting." The blond threw a glance towards Neville. "Will you at least let me tszuj?"

"Tszuj?" Ron asked.

"He really likes the show," Neville said. "Bit obsessed, actually."

Draco approached me with fingers outstretched. "Except in your case it would be Queer eye for the only gay couple in Christendom with not an ounce of fashion sense between them."

"That's a bit long for the title of a television show."

Draco looked at me like he found me not amusing at all. Still, as he was standing close enough for me to breathe in the scent of his aftershave and indulge in all those forbidden fantasies, I let him do what he wanted to my hair.

"Is the Weasel going to change his shirt?" he asked me.

"Probably not," I replied, blushing at how breathless I sounded.

"Fine. At least you're looking acceptable now. Let's go."

I reached for Ron's hand as we apparated away.

Once we hit the club it quickly turned into a repeat of every other night out the four of us had: Draco and I on the dance floor together while Ron sulked because he couldn't dance and Neville tried to keep him cheery.

"Maybe I should go relieve Neville on Ron duty for a bit," I said, leaning in to talk directly into Draco's ear.

"He doesn't like dancing much either," Draco replied, putting his hands on my hips. "Leave him to enjoy watching us." Draco stepped in closer, pushing a thigh between mine. There's no way he could miss my hard-on. He rested his cheek against mine so he could whisper into my ear. "He told me he loves seeing us grind together."

Did I groan? Draco chuckled. I definitely groaned.

"I don't suppose the Weasel enjoys it, does he?" I looked over at Ron as Draco's fingers dug into my arse.

"He's enjoying something."

Draco looked over his shoulder and got an eyeful of Neville and Ron sucking face. "Do you want to go over there and break it up?"

"No." I lifted my chin. Angled it so that our lips were nearly touching. "If they're doing it, it means we can as well."

There was that smile. That smirk I wanted to wipe from his face any way I could. I closed the space and groaned into his mouth and he took that as an invitation to stick his tongue in my mouth. It was, of course. An invitation, I mean. Suddenly the grinding got more intense and I realised he was as hard as I was.

"Let's go," he whispered into my ear.

"What about-?"

"They've already left," he said and when I glanced back to our normal corner I saw he was right.

He took me to my flat. Our flat. Mine and Ron's, but I couldn't think of that when I had Draco Malfoy's arms wrapped around me, pushing me towards the couch. He never took his lips from mine; made sure our cocks kept grinding together. My clothes disappeared with a whispered word and I vanished his a second later and that hand that had been cupping my arse slid down so a finger could circle my hole.

"I've wanted my cock here for such a long time," he said and I pushed back, begging silently for that finger inside me. "Should have known you were a cock slut, Potter."

He twisted so that it was his knees against the couch and sat down, dragging me to straddle his lap.

"Tell me you can do a wandless lubrication charm, Potter."

I showed off with a _silent_ , wandless one and was rewarded with a nip to my nipple and his fingers in my arse. I conjured some more lubrication and turned my attention to his cock – long and thick and so very hard and all for me. I lifted up off his fingers and positioned myself above his cock.

"It's too soon," he said, but I only shook my head and sank down, burying him inside me.

"Oh, fuck." Was that me, or him? Probably both. I rested my forehead against his shoulder as I struggled for control.

"Goddammit, Potter. Move!"

And then the grinding was back, the fullness in my arse, his hand around my cock, the spark's behind my eyes as I pulsed all over his stomach. His hands pulled me down and held me there and we both collapsed onto the couch and into sleep.

  
"Harry?" The Floo flared and I jumped out of Draco's arms and fell on my arse on the floor. I grabbed a cushion to cover my bits and contemplated that this wasn't the best way to face my boyfriend while the guy I slept with last night blinked drowsily – sexily – from the couch.

"It's okay, Harry. Neville explained it all to me this morning."

"Explained what?" I looked over my shoulder and Draco had the good grace to blush.

"About Neville and Draco seducing us over the last few months. About Neville wanting to be with me and Draco wanting to be with you. Draco didn't tell you?"

"I was going to let him think it was his idea, Weasley. Thanks ever so for fucking that up."

"And you're okay with that?" I asked Ron.

"Um." Ron looked at his feet and gave me a shit-eating grin and it was clear that he was very okay with that. "I was just going to grab my things. And drop Draco's off." He pulled a trunk from his pocket and restored it to full size.

I didn't move the entire time Ron was packing, the cushion still covering my groin. Ron pressed a kiss to my cheek. "You know it's better this way," he murmured. "You two are perfect for each other."

And then he was gone, and I was left with a bratty blond who hadn't moved off the couch the entire time. "Don't I get any say in this?"

"Of course. I can move back to the Manor if you insist. But," he rolled over and lifted his butt off the couch, wriggling it in my direction. "You should really fuck me before you decide it that's what you want."

As I spread his cheeks and pressed my tongue to his hole I conceded it was easier to let others make these decisions for me. After all, Ron was right. Draco and I were perfect for each other.  



End file.
